Love Will Find a Way
by awispofamemory
Summary: [EC]What really happened after Don Juan.[my fist real Phantom fic. Andrew Lloyd Webber's movie based]
1. Chapter 1

A/Nhi this is a fic I thought of on the spur of the moment so I decided to go ahead and wright it.

I don't own Phantom of the Opera or any of its music. This is my first Phantom fic. Enjoy

_**You have brought me to that moment  
where words run dry, to that moment  
where speech disappears into silence,  
silence . . . **_

_**  
**Dear god what have I gotten my self into?_

_**  
I have come here, hardly knowing  
the reason why . . .  
In my mind, I've already  
imagined our bodies entwining  
defenseless and silent -  
and now I am here with you:  
no second thoughts, I've decided,  
decided . . .**_

**_  
_**Tonight was the night. As Christine Daae walked slowly up the stairs singing she thought silently to herself. **_  
_**

_**Past the point of no return  
no going back now:  
our passion-play has now, at last,  
begun . . . **_

_I must stick to the plan. He has murdered people. He must be stopped. But...he is my angel of music. How can I betray the one person who showed me the power of music? The same angel who took care of me after my father's death. How can I possibly live with myself after such betrayal?_

_**Past all thought of right or wrong**_

_**one final question:  
how long should we two wait, before  
we're one . . .?  
When will the blood begin to race  
the sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames, at last, consume  
us . . .? **_

_I...I can't condemn him to death. _

She hears the phantom's voice join hers as they complete they final part of their song together.

_**Past the point of no return  
the final threshold, the bridge  
is crossed, so stand and watch it burn . . .  
**_

_I can't do it. _

She could see over the phantom's shoulder. A man with his gun... pointed straight for the phantom.

_I can't be the cause of his death._

**_  
We've passed the point of no return . . ._**

_Come on Christine think! There must be a way to stop them._

At that moment an idea struck her. She would remove his mask in order to save him. The phantom had started to sing. The song that came from his lips was not that of the opera that they had so recently finished.

_**Say you'll share with me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Lead me, save me from my solitude . . .  
Say you want me with you,  
here beside you . . . **_

_I have to do it quick. Eric please forgive me!_

_**  
Anywhere you go let me go too,  
Christine that's all I ask of -**_

Christine suddenly takes of the phantom's mask. Gasps and cries erupt from the crowd. The phantom is mortified. How could his Christine, his angel, betray him so? He had no other choice in his mind. He kicked a secret lever with his foot and once again Christine and Eric, the Phantom of the Opera plunged into the dark depths of the opera house.

A/N this is where I will change it to what I think should have happened. I will be using most of the music lyrics still. Hope you enjoy.

REVIEW!

_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N here I am again. Here is chapter 2. _Start music._

Christine is dragged forward into the depths of the opera house. As the phantom sings in his rage and sadness.

_  
**Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair!  
Down we plunge to the prison of my mind!  
Down that path into darkness deep as hell!**_

Erik tuned to Christine and shook her. As he sang.Christine stood there attempting to be strong but alas to no avail. Silent tears stung her face and cascaded down her cheeks. She shook in fear. She wanted no harm to come to her angel. That was why she took away his mask. But he would not realize this. He, the poor angel in hell, would not understand her reasoning for what seemed to be betrayal.__

Why, you ask, was I bound and chained to this cold and dismal place?  
Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!

_Please my angel forgive me! _She could see the pain, the torment of his soul in his eyes. Those lonely first nights she spent in the chapel lighting a candle for her father flashed before her eyes. From the first time she heard her angel's voice she longed for him to be real. For him to be someone who could offer the protection of a physical body not only the comfort of his amazing voice. As she thought of her past tears once again filled her eyes. She turned her head as she heard the song of the mob quickly approaching._  
**  
Track down this murderer! He must be found!  
Track down this murderer! He must be found! **_

She quickly turned her head back to the phantom. The pain evident in his eyes. He sang of his torment.

_**  
Hounded out by everyone! Met with hatred everywhere!  
No kind word from anyone! No compassion anywhere!  
Christine... Why...why? **_

How could she answer that question when even she was not sure?

_

* * *

Meanwhile..._

_**  
Your hand at the level of your eyes!  
...At the level of your eyes... **_

Madam Giry led Raoul down to the phantom's lair.

_**  
Your hand at the level of your eyes!  
**_

"**_This is as far as I dare go." _**said madam Giry with sadness in her eyes. What would happen to Erik? Was this the right thing to do? She dared not think of the horrors that lie ahead for Raoul for she knew the Phantom of the Opera would not give up without a fight.

**_"Thank you." _**Said Raoul as he continued his decent through the tunnels beneath the opera house.

_**BACK WITH CHRISTINE AND ERIC**_

"Have you gorged yourself at last, in your lust for blood? Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?" asked Christine with a trace of fear in her voice. ****

"That fate, which condemns me to wallow in blood Has also denied me the joys of the flesh. This face, the infection which poisons our love. This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing. A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing. Pity comes too late, turn around and face your fate. An eternity of THIS before your eyes!"****

"This haunted face holds no horror for me now. It's in your soul that the true distortion lies"

Said Christine with a hint of loathing in her voice. That hit hard for Erik. Why couldn't he just die already right? Is that what she wanted? She betrayed me. I have a right to cause this right?

But as he saw the fear, the pain, the sadness in her eyes he realized that it killed him inside that he was the cause of it. He finally realized that this was not the way to earn her love. How could he possibly do something like this? He loved this women more than life and he was hurting her. He could no longer bear to see her tormented. He would set her free...

**A/N I'm leaving it here...mwahahaha. Review and I will continue.**

**i destroyed my list so here it is. I moved it! read it or you will get hit in the head with a wet fish. complements of Randi.**

**I don't own Phantom..but if I did...never mind.**

You know your obsessed with Phantom of the Opera when:

1. You invite all your friends over and serve pizza, chips, cheese dip, and drinks to celebrate your growing love for poto by watching it. (**A/N I'm doing that next week.)**

2. You count how many times you watch POTO in one day and it is higher than you can count.

3. You decorate your room in a phantom theme complete with a poster, a mural, and curtains that make it look like a stage.

4. When you cry when you even hear the music from the part of the movie during Don Juan when Christine takes off the Phantoms mask. (**A/N soooo sad. T-T)**

5.When you would buy the sound track for $20 at a book store instead of $14 somewhere else just because you want it NOW not later.

6. When you watch the movie and end up screaming. "YOU IDIOT! STAY WITH THE PHANTOM!"

7. When you walk around the house and/or yard humming or singing the music to phantom over and over and over...

8. When you cry while reading a fanfic about it.

9. When you go to school and talk to your choir teacher and beg her to let you sing songs from POTO for your concert.

10. When you right this list and post it on the Internet because it applies to you.

* * *

_enter Phantom_

**Phantom:** and I thought I was a stalker. 0.o

**Me:** _evil smile_ Phantom! _chases phantom around the room._

****


	3. Last chapter

(A/N hope I didn't leave ya hangin to long! Well here it is, the last chapter. I can't believe I spelled Erik's name wrong. I'm so ashamed. Well thx 2 my reviewers.)

"Leave." What a simple word yet such a simple word could not be understood by Christine.

"W-What?" Christine asked thoroughly confused.

"Christine!"

Both Erik and Christine turned to see Raoul at the entrance to the lair.

"Raoul! What are you doing here?" Christine asked.

"Christine are you alright? What has he done to you?" Raoul growled.

"He has done nothing to me." She said as she reached him.

"Leave me now! Forget what you've seen! Never return!" Cried Erik

"Come Christine, the mob will be here in a moments time." said Raoul bringing her along with him as he got into the boat. Christine looked back at the lair slowly getting out of site. Could she really leave the one person she had known so long? Could she leave the person who was there for her when her father died? Could she leave her angel of music?

"Raoul wait." Said Christine pulling her arm out of his grasp. Raoul looked up at her, very confused. "I can't leave him." Christine said, tearing up. "He taught me to sing. He noticed me when I was just a chorus girl. I-I love him."

"I know Christine. And I understand. You must do what you think is right in your heart." With this he took Christine's hand in his and gently brought it to his lips. He tenderly kissed it then let it fall. "Go to him Christine. I know he loves you as much as you love him." With that he turned and left.

"Thank you Raoul."

Eric sat in his lair. _This is it. _He thought bitterly to himself. _The end of the Phantom of the Opera._

"_Erik!"_

In the darkness of his lair he thought he heard Christine's voice. But that couldn't be true. He had told her to leave. She would not choose on her own to return to him.

"Erik!"

Christine suddenly appeared. She spotted him and walked up to him.

"Erik! Hurry we must leave before the mob gets here!" She cried stepping toward him.

"Why did you come back?" He snarled.

"Do you think I would leave you to be killed by a mob?" She asked.

"Yes" he replied without a moment's hesitation. Christine winced. Had she really caused him that much pain?

"I would never leave you Erik." She said as she put a hand on his arm. "You noticed me when I was just a chorus girl and you helped me through everything when my father died. I-I love you." Those words. Erik NEVER thought he would here those words used towards him. He must be dreaming. Or Christine was delusional.

"You do not love me Christine so do not say that you do."

"Yes I do Eric. And I will prove it." She said as she leaned closer to him. She gently kissed his lips. When he did not respond she tried to deepen the kiss. _Please, please believe me. _When he finally recovered from his state of shock he kissed her back with all the love he had for her. God he loved this women. As they pulled back for air he smiled. He hadn't smiled in so long. He lowered his head to kiss her again but she moved slightly.

"Not now Erik we must get out of here first." She took his hand and led him to the boat.

"Did you truly mean what you said Christine? About loving me?" Asked Eric.

"Yes. With all my heart." She said looking up at him while trying to sit down in the boat.

"I love you too, Christine." Eric said as he kissed her again.

**(A/N tada! It's over! Woohoo! Well hope u liked it!)**


End file.
